


A Gentlemen's Toilet Etiquette

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awakening, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: Kokichi helps Gonta how to shit like a civilize human being.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Gonta had a big problem he did not know how to defecate in the toilet. What he actually does is he will do it next to the toilet or somewhere else in the school. Everytime this happens Monokuma demands Kirumi to clean up his messes and she was really getting fed up with it. Kirumi tried teaching Gonta by showing him video tutorials, books, and even made him study. Though Gonta understood the instructions he couldn't do it physically it was as if his body was telling him to do the opposite. 

All glum and ashame Gonta wondered if he was just that useless after all.  
" Gonta not smart, not helpful, Gonta can't even poop like normal humans. Gonta is a failure to society!"  
"Nishishi, perhaps I can help." A familiar voice Gonta knew it belonged to none other than Kokichi his beloved boyfriend.  
"Ouma-kun! He knows a way for Gonta to poop properly? "  
"I just might. C'mon and follow me." Grinning from to ear to ear Kokichi grabbed Gonta's hand and lead him outside into the forest.

The two been walking for a while and Gonta began to feel unsure if Ouma did know how to fix his problem and if he was just messing with him.  
" Ouma-kun, how long do we need to walk? What is your plan for Gonta?"  
"We just need to walk a little further more and then we can get started." Kokichi replied humming a cheery tune.  
Gonta wasn't sure about this but he went along with it.

"Well, I think we're pretty far from the school. Okay, Gonta, listen up this what you have to do to fix your issue."  
Gonta nodded eager to know what secrets Ouma could be beholding.  
" Gonta..., you gotta take a dump here while I watch you."


	2. Chapter 2

"..."  
Ouma just smile.  
"That's-! No, Gonta refuses to do that in front of Ouma-kun! It not gentlemanly at all!"  
" Not like shitting in random areas in the school is gentlemanly either, Gonta."  
" That's because Gonta's body not understand what Gonta mind telling it to poop in the toilet!"  
"Alright, I get what I said is absurd so let me explain to you ease up. Gonta, you have a fear."  
" Gonta does?" Gonta ask with one eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, you do. You're scared Gonta, your're scared that you'll lose your wild side the you that you grew up with your wolf family and, because of that it refrains you from becoming accustomed to certain human habits. You don't want to let go of what's precious and keeps you connected to your wolf family." 

Tears streamed down Gonta's face Kokichi is right Gonta just didn't want to face the reality of facing his fears, he was afraid that if he lose his wild self he will lose a part of him.  
"But you know Gonta, ohana, ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Ouma warmly said. Gonta understood he will face every trial before him and become stronger so all his efforts don't become a waste for him and his wolf family.

"But how does Ouma know this will work? Where does Ouma-kun get this information from?"  
"The internet."  
"Oh! Gonta loves the interweb! Interweb has so many amazing bug videos. Okay, Gonta trust Ouma-kun and interweb."  
"'Cool, lets get this over with." Ouma sat down on a log making himself comfortable taking a swig of panta. 

Gonta unbuckle his pants taking it off along with his loincloth. Crotching down in a he gonna take a poop position facing towards Kokichi. Gonta felt his heart racing and was starting to have seconds thoughts.

" Is there really no other way?" Gonta ask in a almost pleading tone.  
"This is the only way." Kokichi affirmed him crossing his arms.  
" Will Ouma-kun still love Gonta!"  
" Babe, I wouldn't be going out my way if I didn't."  
"Ouma-kun!" Feeling touched Gonta gained some confidence that he can do this.

It was a good thing Kirumi made chili today so there didn't need to be a long wait. Clearing his mind and relaxing his ass muscles Gonta released gas and let the poop that was lodge inside slide out. The poop was long, thick, and a healthy brown color. Gonta felt his penis feeling excited was it because Kokichi was watching him? He couldn't make out Kokichi's expression his vision was getting blurry from how good it felt to be watched from taking a shit. 

Finally done excreteing all the poop that was inside, Gonta was beathing a little heavily his face really red and hot, he couldn't believe what he had just done. Gonta can feel his anus wall throbbing but he tried to ignore the feeling as felt so much shame.  
" My God, does that smell...but y'know I thought you looked pretty cute especially this time."  
" Huh?"  
" Can you move aside?" Kokichi ask getting off his seat walking towards him. Gonta moved away from the spot.  
Kokichi took a good look at Gonta's poop he then unbelted and began to jack off. Gonta watched in shock and in awe. Finally, Kokichi relesed his cum getting it all over Gonta's shit Kokichi turned to face him.

" That was refreshing.At first it was an accident but the image of you taking a shit just wouldn't leave my head so I've been watching you." Kokichi smirked his eyes narrowing. Gonta wasn't sure how to take in all this all he could do was stare at his boyfriend flabbergasted.

" I still helped you because I know how much it troubled you, it wasn't just for my own sexual gain." Gonta moved closer to Kokichi he firmly grasped his cock and gave the tip a kiss.  
"Gonta also has a secret...Gonta felt really good pooing in front of Ouma-kun. Gonta doesn't mind Ouma-kun watching him, Gonta is glad it's from the one he loves." Gonta smile sweetly nuzzleing Kokichi's now hard on dick. Using his thumb and index finger to lift Gonta's face Kokichi looked into his partner love filled eyes, he laughed and said " It turns out we both are freaks."


End file.
